My Oniichan, My Hero!
by Mika Kim
Summary: Merawat adik perempuan bagi Hinata Shoyo tidaklah mudah. Apalagi jika sang adik itu keras kepala dan memiliki kadar kemanjaan yang melewati batas. Natsu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk Oniichan! "Oniichan adalah kakak terbaik.." #Siblingisasi #Challenges RnR XD


**Disclaimer : Haikyuu! belongs to Furudate Haruichi-sensei. I don't take any profit from it.**

 **Genre : Family, Dorama**

 **Rate : T**

 **WARN! : OOC (maybe), kesalahan penulisan, dan kesalahan lain yang tidak dapat di hindari author.**

 **Note : Don't know what to say, this is just a fanfic from an amatir writer.**

 **Challenge: Siblingisasi ^^**

 **Don't like, Hope you still read it xD**

 **My Oniichan, My Hero!**

 *** Mika Kim ***

Mengurus satu adik yang manja, keras kepala, dan egois adalah satu tantangan besar yang di alami oleh seorang pria berusia 20 tahun. Sejak Ibunya pergi menyusul ayahnya ke surga saat dirinya masih berusia 16 tahun, seluruh kendali atas adiknya otomatis berpindah tangan. Namun mengurus adik perempuan tidaklah mudah saudara-saudara. Hinata Shoyo, nama pria muda itu, harus mati-matian merawat sang adik yang kadar kemanjaannya sudah melewati batas, mungkin bisa dibilang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sendirian. Mungkin terdengar jahat jika ia menyalahkan adiknya, namun please! Shoyo juga manusia, ada pekerjaan lain yang harus ia selesaikan. Tentu saja pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada menyetrika seragam sekolah adiknya.

Pagi-pagi sekali pria berambut jingga itu bangun. dia terlebih dahulu mandi dan bersiap dengan pakaian kantornya, setelah itu barulah menyiapkan sarapan. Jangan tanyakan kemana adiknya, saat ini gadis yang baru berusia 16 tahun itu masih tidur cantik di kamarnya, menikmati matahari pagi yang membias di jendela bak seorang putri kerajaan.

"Nacchan! Bangunlah, ini sudah pagi!"

Shoyo menguncang bahu sang adik pelan. Bukannya bangun, adiknya itu malah menggeliat dan menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya. Shoyo menghela napas lelah. Adiknya memang susah untuk dibangunkan.

"Nacchan!" Sekali lagi, tangan putih pria muda itu menguncang tubuh adiknya, kali ini sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ada pergerakan dari Natsu. Gadis itu menurunkan selimutnya dan menatap Shoyo dengan tatapan malas.

"Oniichan, Urusai! Aku sedang malas." Entah sudah berapa kali Hinata mendesah lelah. Ya Tuhan, tidak kah adiknya ini mengerti bahwa ia juga harus segera berangkat ke kantor? Bisa-bisa ia di pecat karena datang terlambat. Mau makan apa mereka nantinya kalau Shoyo di pecat? Tidak mungkin adiknya itu di kasi makan batu 'kan, Shoyo bergidik ngeri. Entah dosa apa yang pernah ia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga ia harus di hukum dengan cara ini setiap pagi.

"Nacchan, bersiaplah! Kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah. Oniichan juga harus ke kantor." Shoyo memelas. Berharap adiknya ini mau berkompromi. Ah, Shoyo hampir saja sujud syukur saat adiknya mulai menyibak selimut. Natsu kemudian menguap lebar dan mendudukan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur. Sepertinya gadis itu masih enggan untuk beranjak dari surganya.

"Tunggu apalagi, Nacchan? Cepat mandi!" Shoyo kembali mendesak.

"Oniichan..." Panggil Natsu pelan. Shoyo bergumam.

"...mandiin"

CTAK!

Satu sentilan berhasil mendarat di jidat gadis manis itu di sertai dengan suara ringisan menahan sakit.

Natsu mendudukan dirinya di depan Shoyo. Dengan wajah merungut kesal, gadis itu mulai menyeruput roti isi yang di siapkan kakaknya. Shoyo melirik sang adik dari sudut mata. Well, sepertinya adiknya dalam mode badmood.

"Oniichan! Sandwichnya tidak enak!" Natsu menggerutu. Shoyo menganga. Apa yang salah dengan sandwichnya? Natsu beranjak mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke pintu rumah.

"Oniichan! Cepatlah, nanti aku terlambat!"

Kali ini pelipis Shoyo benar-benar berkedut. Memangnya siapa penyebab semua ini, Imouto no Baka! Shoyo menjerit dalam hati. Pria berambut jingga itu langsung menyusul adiknya.

Shoyo mengayuh sepedanya kuat. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Yosh! Masih ada waktu, batinnya senang.

Natsu mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang sang kakak, agar tidak terjatuh tentu saja. Kan tidak lucu jika ia sampai terjungkal gara-gara gengsi untuk berpegangan.

Kedua adik kakak itu akhirnya tiba di depan sekolah sang adik. Natsu turun dari sepeda.

"Hati-hati saat pulang nanti, Nacchan! Jangan bicara dengan orang asing." Shoyo memperingati. Kekhawatirannya bukanlah tidak berdasar. Sekarang sedang ramai pemberitaan tentang orang aneh yang menculik anak-anak, walau bagaimana pun adiknya itu adalah adik yang paling kawaii.

Natsu mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh, Oniichan.."

Baru saja akan mengkayuh sepedanya, suara Natsu menghentikannya. Shoyo menoleh, menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"..tolong kalau Oniichan pulang nanti, belikan kudapan untukku"

Gadis itu berlalu, menyisakan Shoyo dengan segala rutukannya.

Shoyo memasuki ruangannya dengan wajah kacau. Syukurlah dia bisa datang tepat waktu. Namun yang membuat wajahnya tertekuk 7 lipat adalah dia lupa membawa berkas meetingnya pagi ini. Demi apapun, ini mungkin akan menjadi akhir cerita baginya di perusahaan ini.

15 menit lagi meeting itu akan di mulai. Pria itu berniat untuk membuat ulang berkasnya, tapi apa-apaan komputernya yang tiba-tiba error itu? Shoyo menjedukan kepalanya di meja. Dewi fortuna benar-benar sedang mempermainkan nasibnya.

Saat sedang sibuk membayangkan nasib malangnya yang akan segera di sembur ole CEO perusahaannya, seorang security menghampirinya.

"Hinata-san, ada seorang remaja perempuan mencarimu."

Shoyo mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap heran security tersebut. Siapa yang mencarinya? Kalau di ingat-ingat, dia tidak punya kenalan anak remaja, atau kerabat.

"Remaja perempuan?" Shoyo membeo heran. Security itu mendengus pelan.

"Wajahnya mirip denganmu, Hinata-san!" Shoyo membalasnya dengan kata 'Hah'

"Dia sudah menunggumu di lobi" security itu pergi. Shoyo segera berjalan menuju lobi. Rasa penasarannya mendorong pria muda itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat.

Saat lift terbuka, punggung seorang gadis remaja adalah hal pertama kali yang ia lihat. Dan ia sangat mengenali punggung itu.

"Nacchan?"

Gadis itu menoleh. Wajahnya terlihat memerah, dan nafasnya masih tidak beraturan. Are? Apa gadis itu sedang kelelahan?

"Oniichan.." Cicit gadis itu hampir tidak terdengar. Masih sibuk menormalkan nafasnya.

"Astaga, Nacchan. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Shoyo menghampiri sang adik dengan terburu. Merasa cemas tentu saja, baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia menurunkan adiknya di sekolah, sekarang adiknya berdiri di hadapannya, di kantor pula.

"Ini milik Oniichan.." Saat napas gadis itu sudah mulai normal, ia kemudian menyodorkan sebuah map berwarna biru tua. Mata Shoyo membola. Map itu adalah berkas meetingnya. Tidak percaya, kenapa bisa map ini berada di tangan adiknya.

"Ku kira itu tugas print ku, tapi saat membukannya saat ingin mengumpulkannya di sensei, ternyata itu milik Oniichan. Jadi aku membawanya kesini, karena Oniichan pasti membutuhkannya." Natsu menjelaskan panjang lebar. Mata Shoyo tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak menyangka adiknya akan melakukan ini. Pria itu mengusap sudut matanya yang hampir saja mengeluarkan bulir bening.

"Kau kesini naik bis?" Shoyo bertanya. Natsu hanya menggeleng membuat Shoyo menatap adiknya bingung.

"Lalu?"

"Aku berlari.."

Demi kepala botak wakil kepala sekolah Karasuno, apa yang adiknya ini lakukan. Ibunya bisa saja bangkit dari kubur dan mencekik lehernya kalau adiknya mati gara-gara kelelahan, mengingat jarak antara SMA karasuno dengan kantornya jauhnya bukan main.

Shoyo memeluk adiknya khawatir. Natsu hanya mengerutkan dahinya melihat sang kakak yang tiba-tiba jadi melow begini.

Shoyo kemudian memberikan selembar uang ke Natsu dan menyuruh gadis itu kembali ke sekolah menggunakan jas bis. Natsu mengangguk dan segera berlalu pergi setelah melambai kepada Shoyo.

"Arigatou, Nacchan! Kau menyelamatkan karir Oniichan" Shoyo bergumam, matanya masih menatap pintu keluar perusahaannya.

Aura suram menguar dari punggung Natsu. Sedari tadi matanya menatap kesal ke arah kakaknya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Kedua tangan gadis itu terkepal di atas meja, hidungnya sudah kembang kempis mengeluarkan asap. Shoyo bukannya tidak tau bahwa adiknya sedang dalam mode ngambek, tapi ia hanya berusaha mengabaikan kenyataan itu.

"Oniichan! Ini tidak adil." Gerutu Natsu sambil memukul meja dengan kepalan tangannya. Oke, mari kita rincikan penyebab Natsu berada dalam zone bad girlnya. Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Tiga hari yang lalu Shoyo sudah berjanji akan mengajaknya ke taman ria sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih Shoyo atas aksi penyelamatan karirnya di perusahaan oleh adiknya, Natsu. Namun setelah hari itu tiba, Shoyo tiba-tiba membatalkan janji itu dengan dalih ia harus menemani Hitoka menjemput client perusahaannya yang akan tiba pagi ini. Tentu saja Natsu tidak terima. Gadis itu sudah menantikan hari ini, dan kakaknya dengan seenak jidat membatalkannya? Apa-apaan itu. Natsu mendengus tidak terima.

Shoyo sebenarnya merasa bersalah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah perintah dari atasannya dan tidak mungkin di tolak hanya karena ia ingin memiliki quality time bersama sang adik, alasan memalukan macam apa itu.

"Maaf Nacchan, kita pergi minggu depan saja. Oniichan janji, minggu depan kita benar-benar akan pergi. Kau bisa menikmati wahana apa saja semaumu." Shoyo berusaha membujuk. Dalam pikirannya saat ini, mengiming-imingi Natsu mungkin saja berhasil meredakan kekesalan sang adik. Shoyo terlalu berharap. Natsu menggebrak meja makan itu dengan cukup keras membuat Shoyo hampir saja menjatuhkan piring yang sedang ia cuci gara-gara terkejut.

"Aku lelah menunggu! Jika Oniichan tidak bisa pergi, aku akan pergi sendiri!"

Natsu membanting pintu kamarnya keras hingga gantungan pintu kamar Natsu terjatuh. Shoyo menghela napas lelah. Tangannya yang masih basah memijit pangkal hidungnya yang terasa sakit. Pergi sendiri? Natsu pasti bercanda. Tunggu dulu, apa yang gadis itu tadi katakan? Dia bilang pergi sendiri? Shoyo mengulang lagi perkataan adiknya dalam hati. Detik berikutnya dia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar adiknya dan mengetuk pintu itu berkali-kali sambil mengeluarkan berjuta larangan untuk adik, namun tidak ada jawaban dari Natsu. Shoyo akhirnya menyerah. Demi batu nisan ibunya, Shoyo tidak membayangkan adiknya berkeliaran di taman ria itu seorang diri.

"Hinata-kun? Kenapa kau gelisah seperti itu? Apa kau gugup untuk bertemu dengan client kita?"

Shoyo menoleh dan tersenyum canggung kearah Hitoka, rekan kerja yang juga teman semasa SMAnya itu menegurnya. Bukan client itu yang membuat Shoyo bak cacing kepanasan. Tapi adiknya. Adiknya benar-benar pergi ke taman ria seorang diri. Saat Shoyo ini berangkat tadi, ternyata Natsu sudah mendahuluinya, terbukti dengan pintu kamar Natsu yang terbuka tanpa ada orang didalamnya. Natsu pergi dengan keadaan mood yang buruk itulah yang membuat Shoyo cemas. Bagaimana jika Nacchannya itu melakukan hal bodoh seperti melompat dari gendung lantai 10, atau menabrakan dirinya ke kereta? Shoyo bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Sedari tadi dia sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel Natsu, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Hitoka mengernyit bingung. Baru saja ia ingin menanyakan kembali alasan Shoyo cemas, perhatiannya kemudian teralihkan oleh client yang sedari tadi di tunggunya telah tiba.

Hitoka dan Shoyo segera menyambut mereka, Shoyo menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya, berusaha bersikap profesional.

Shoyo memeriksa jam di ponselnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Akhirnya pertemuan di client itu berakhir juga. Pria segera pamit pulang. Dalam hati pria itu berulang kali berdoa Natsu sudah ada dirumah. Seharian tidak pernah sekalipun ia mendapat kabar dari adiknya. Apa adiknya sudah makan? Ya tuhan.. Perasaan tidak enak macam apa ini. Gerutu pria itu.

Shoyo sepertinya harus menelan kekecewaan. Pria itu kini berdiri di depan rumahnya yang gelap gulita, itu tandanya Natsu belum kembali. Mana mungkin Natsu membiarkan rumah dalam keadaan gelap gulita jika ia ada di dalam. Seingat Shoyo, adiknya sangat takut kegelapan.

"Kalau Nacchan belum pulang, lalu dimana dia sekarang?" Shoyo berteriak panik. Astaga, adiknya di luar sana, tidak ia ketahui keberadaan dan keadaannya. Di perburuk hari sudah malam. Baru saja Shoyo ingin menelpon Natsu, tiba-tiba layar ponselnya menyala, menandakan ada panggilan yang masuk. Panjang umur, adiknya menelpon.

"Nacchan!" Tanpa mengulur waktu, pria itu langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi-Mosh.."

"O-Oniichan.. Tasukete!"

Mata Shoyo membola. Dapat didengar dengan jelas, suara adiknya bergetar ketakutan.

"Nacchan, kau dimana? Katakan kau dimana Nacchan? Oniichan akan segera menjemputmu!" Shoyo sudah tidak peduli jika tetangga akan mendengarnya berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Dia tidak peduli, yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah adiknya.

"A-aku tidak tau! Oniichan, aku takut, hiks.. Ada orang menakutkan yang mengikutiku.." Shoyo semakin panik. Otaknya tidak terlalu jenius untuk segera mencari jalan keluar. Di tambah Natsu sendiri tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang. Shoyo bisa mendengar suara terisak adiknya di seberang telpon. Shoyo kemudian melarang Natsu untuk memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Entah dapat ide dari mana, Shoyo menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga dan mengutak-atiknya dan segera membuka aplikasi GPS. Ah, Shoyo mengutuk jaringan yang tiba-tiba lemot. Akhirnya lokasi Natsu dapat ia ketahui.

"Ternyata di taman ria Sendai-shi. Nacchan, jangan kemana-mana, Oniichan akan segera kesana." Natsu hanya bergumam pelan. Shoyo segera mengambil sepedanya dan segera melaju dengan cepat ke Taman hiburan Sendai-Shi.

Shoyo sudah sampai di taman hiburan Sendai-shi, sepedanya ia parkir sembarangan. Matanya terkunci di layar ponselnya, untuk menemukan lokasi Natsu. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan adiknya, bukan cuma ibunya yang akan bangkit dari kuburnya, melainkan ayahnya juga, dan mencekiknya karena tidak becus menjaga sang adik.

Shoyo semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat lokasi tempat Natsu semakin dekat. Mata coklatnya menyisir area taman itu untuk mencari sosok adiknya. Matanya kemudian tertuju ke arah pemilik kepala jingga yang duduk meringkuk, memeluk kedua lutunya di balik sebuah pohon besar. Shoyo segera berlari menghampiri adiknya.

"Nacchan!"

Kepala jingga itu mendongak. Jejak air mata jelas terlihat di pipinya dengan mata yang sembab.

"Oniichaaann, huweee!"

Gadis itu bangkit dan menghamburkan pelukan ke arah sang kakak. Jemarinya gemetar mencengkram kuat bagian depan kemeja Shoyo. Shoyo merasa tertohok, apa jadinya jika ia terlambat sedetik saja. Adiknya pasti sudah mati ketakutan, pikir pria itu dramatis.

"Oniichan.. Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan pergi sendiri lagi. Oniichan, aku takut.."

"Sst.. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Ini bukan salah Nacchan, ini salah Oniichan. Jangan menangis, kau membuat Oniichan sedih juga tau! Ayo kita pulang."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Mana orang yang mengikutimu, Nacchan?" Shoyo bertanya saat mengambil sepedanya. Natsu mengingat-ingat.

"Dia sudah pergi. Orang itu bertubuh tinggi, dan tidak punya alis. Menakutkan!". Cicit Natsu. Shoyo hanya mengernyit bingung. "Tidak punya alis? Tinggi?" Beonya dalam hati. Entah kenapa, yang terpikir saat ini hanyalah Aone-san, salah satu lawannya dulu saat masih bermain voly di SMA.

Sejak kejadian malam itu, Natsu menepati janjinya. Dia tidak pernah keluyuran sendirian lagi. Ia pulang setelah jam sekolah usai. Meski temannya sesekali mengajaknya untuk mampir ke suatu tempat, ia akan menolak dengan alasan Oniichannya sudah menunggu dirumah. Gadis itu sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Dahi gadis itu berkerut mendapati pintu rumahnya yang tidak di kunci. Apa Oniichannya sudah pulang? Gadis itu membatin.

Namun detik berikutnya, mata gadis itu membola saat membuka pintu dan mendapati kakaknya tergeletak di lantai masih lengkap dengan pakaian kantornya. Natsu segera menghampiri kakanya, yang kini wajahnya memerah. Pagi ini, sang kakak memang mengeluh kepalanya sakit. Namun, ia mengira bahwa itu hanya efek kurang tidur saja.

"Oniichan! Oniichan!" Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pipi sang kakak, mengabaikan suhu panas yang ia rasakan di kulit kakaknya.

"Oniichan! Bangu! Jangan tinggalin Natsu!" Mata gadis itu mulai memanas. Sang kakak tidak kunjung bangun. Walau samar-sama ia masih bisa mendengar deru napas sang kakak.

"Hiks, Oniichan! Bangun!" Gadis itu sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Membayangkan kakaknya menyusul Ibu dan Ayahnya, membuat gadis itu bergetar takut.

Mata Shoyo terbuka perlahan. Ia memandang sayu adiknya yang terisak. Yaampun, kenapa adiknya sampai menangis, dia hanya sedang kelelahan. Oh, mungkin juga deman. Pikirnya.

"Oniichan!"

Natsu berseru saat mendapati kakaknya bangun. Dengan susah payah, gadis kecil itu membantu sang kakak berdiri. Bersyukur tubuh kakaknya kecil dan pendek, jadi ia tidak terlalu kepayahan saat membawa kakaknya ke kamar.

Natsu membaringkan Shoyo di atas tempat tidur. Dengan lincah, gadis itu membuka sepatu sang kakak dan segera menyelimuti tubuhnya. Gadis itu kemudia berinisiatif untuk mengambil air dan kain handuk untuk mengompres kakaknya, berharap demam sang kakak bisa segera turun.

Natsu berjaga semalaman di samping sang kakak yang kini tertidur pulas. Meskipun panasnya belum benat-benar turun, namun wajahnya sudah tidak semerah tadi sore. Tanpa sadar Natsu ketiduran sambil memegang lengan Shoyo.

Shoyo membuka matanya perlahan. Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela menerpa sebagian kulit wajahnya itu terasa hangat. Merasakan sesuatu di dahinya, tangannya terulur meraba benda tersebut. Shoyo menurunkan handuk yang sudah mengering itu dan tersenyum. Adik manjanya itu ternyata bisa merawat orang sakit juga, Shoyo tersenyum. Ah, rupanya adiknya sudah mulai dewasa.

Pintu kamar Shoyo terbuka. Natsu muncul dengan seragam sekolahnya, sambil membawa nampan berisi air dan sebuah mangkok. Gadis itu mendekat lalu meletakkan nampan itu di nakas samping tempat tidur kakaknya.

"Aku sudah menelpon Hitoka-neesan, bahwa Oniichan tidak bisa masuk kantor hari ini." Shoyo mengangguk. Ah, adiknya memang sudah besar.

"Aku berangkat sekolah dulu, Oniichan. Jangan lupa makan buburnya, aku buat sendiri khusus untuk Oniichan" Natsu tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. Shoyo melirik bubur yang ada di atas nakas. Antara percaya dengan tidak, adiknya yang memasak bubur ini. Seumur hidup, Natsu bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh kompor. Yang ada di pikiran Shoyo saat ini adalah bubur ini adalah bubur delivery yang di klaim oleh Natsu. Pikir Shoyo jahat.

"Jaa, aku pergi dulu, Oniichan. Cepat sembuh" Natsu memeluk sang kakak sebentar, lalu berjalan keluar. Shoyo hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Hati-hati, Nacchan!"

Shoyo melambai sampai adiknya menghilang di balik pintu. Tangannya kemudian terulur untuk mengambil mangkok bubur itu dan menatapnya seksama serta mengendus baunya.

Well, terlihat seperti bubur pada umumnya dan baunya juga seperti bubur pada umumnya. Bagaimana dengan rasanya? Kalau benar ini buatan Natsu, Shoyo tidak menjamin ia masih hidup setelah mencicipi bubur tersebut.

Dengan gerakan pelan, ia memasukan sendok yang berisi bubur kedalam mulutnya.

Seketika wajah Shoyo berubah jadi biru setelah mengecap rasa bubur itu. Ingin sekali ia memuntahkan bubur itu, namun mengingat wajah adiknya ia jadi tidak tega. Terpaksa dengan sisa energi yang ia punya, di gunakan untuk menelan bubur mengerikan itu.

"Asin" gumam Shoyo hampir menangis.

Setelah berisitirahat, Shoyo merasa lebih baik. Pria itu kemudia turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Detik berikutnya, suara Shoyo menggema di dapur. Tidak percaya dapurnya kini berubah jadi sarang serangga, lebih parah dari kapal pecah.

"NACCHAN!"

Hari penentuan kenaikan kelas SMA karasuno, bersamaan dengan upacara kelulusan kelas 3. Shoyo duduk di kursi tamu bersama dengan para wali murid yang lain. Rasanya seperti nostalgia, beberapa tahun lalu ia sebagai murid di sekolah ini, sekarang ia duduk di kursi wali siswa. Shoyo tersenyum membayangkannya. Dari sudut tempat duduk murid, ia bisa melihat adiknya melambaikan tangan. Shoyo balas melambai. Shoyo hadir hari ini bukan karena hari ini acara kelulusan Natsu. Natsu baru kelas 2 SMA. Shoyo hadir karena seperti inilah tradisi Karasuno, setiap satu tahun sekali para wali murid di minta untuk datang.

Upacara kelulusan telah usai. Seorang guru menuju podium untuk membacakan pengumuman murid terbaik di tingkatan 2 (kelas 2)

"Dan.. Murid terbaik dan peraih nilai tertinggi di tingkatan 2 adalah.. Hinata Natsu!"

Gemuruh tepuk tangan menggema di dalam aula, Shoyo yang mendengar nama adiknya di sebut, menganga lebar. Benarkah adiknya? Sejak kapan adiknya pintar? Oh, syukurlah dia tidak mengikuti jejak Shoyo.

Natsu naik ke atas panggung. Bersalaman dengan para dewan guru dan berjalan menuju podium.

Mata coklatnya menatap sang kakak yang tengah mengacungkan jempol untuknya.

"Aku sudah belajar keras, Semua ini, aku lakukan untuk seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu ada untukku. Seorang sosok ayah sekaligus ibu bagiku. Dia adalah pahlawan, meskipun ia bodoh" Natsu terkekeh pelan saat mengatai kakaknya bodoh. Shoyo mendelik.

"Tapi demi apapun di dunia ini, dia adalah kakak terhebat yang pernah ada." Shoyo tidak mampu menahan air matanya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjagaku, Oniichan. Merawat dan sabar menghadapi sikap manjaku. Terima kasih sudah menjadi figur kakak yang sempurna." Shoyo beranjak dan berjalan ke panggung menghampiri adiknya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Oniichan!"

Detik itu juga Shoyo memeluk Natsu erat. Mengusap kepala sang adik dengan penuh rasa sayang. Demi Tuhan dan demi arwah kedua orang tuanya, dia sangat menyayangi adiknya.

"Oniichan juga menyayangimu, Nacchan!" Shoyo melepas pelukannya dan mengacak rambut sang adik, Natsu merungut merapikan rambutnya, lalu tersenyum.

Harta terbaik memang saudara. Orang yang selalu ada saat kita membutuhkan. Orang pertama yang akan menjadi tameng saat ada yang mengganggu kita, dan pahlawan terhebat untuk adik-adiknya.

.

.

.

.

FIN.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau baca, mueheh~

Love 3


End file.
